The Bookworm and the Werewolf
by VerumProbitasVitaPietas
Summary: Hermione/Remus non OOTP , HBP and DH compliant but oh well :D cuz now we get Sirus and Remus! First chapter not great, but 2 3 are great!
1. Date Night

Hermione sprinted down the stairs of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. She was all decked out for her date tonight, with Paul Avery- an Auror who worked at the Ministry like her. She was all grown up now, living with Sirius, Remus, Harry and Ginny at the headquarters for the Order. Harry and Ginny had gotten married, and Sirius had invited them to live with him.

Hermione was a simple, no-frills girl, but could really clean up nice, as they say. She had on a classy, subtly sexy black dress. It came modestly to just above the knee, but had a low- dipping top. It played up her curves delectably.

She apparated to her destination- Fernando's Fancies. An odd name for a restaurant, but the lasagna was divine, she heard.

She didn't notice the amber eyes watching her as she left.

Paul was there waiting for her.

"Hello, Hermione" he said in his delicious baritone. "You look gorgeous"

"Hi Paul!" she replied "You look quite nice yourself"

And nice he did look. He was the epitome of the saying tall, dark and handsome. At a tall 6'4 to her 5'4, long and lean, dark brown eyes and black hair. All the ladies in her Magical Law Enforcement department swooned when walked by. She was the rumor of the day- the brilliant, famous but workaholic Hermione Granger getting asked out by the heartthrob of the Ministry? Never!

But here they were.

Paul held out his arm to Hermione, and escorted her to their table- a little booth nestled in the corner- very romantic. They sat down and started talking.

"So" said Hermione, genuinely interested. "How's work? Do you have any more evidence to convict the Death Eaters? I heard that they found something in Rosier's house from tho-"

Paul cut her off. "Hermione" he drawled. "I don't want to discuss work, especially not with you in that lovely little dress.

She blushed, unused to the attention. She had never been the pretty one- just the chubby bookworm. The dress made her feel overexposed. Her baby fat and gone either up or down, giving her a very curvaceous body.

"Hermione, do you dance?" Paul asked. "Would you like to?"

"Um, ok" She replied, not expecting that a restaurant like this would have a dance floor, but hey! It was the wizarding world.


	2. Daybreak & Thoughts

Hermione followed Paul out to the dance floor. The band was playing a salsa, as it was a Spanish restaurant.

Paul pulled her in close, and muscle memory kicked in. Her body moved on its own accord, leaving her mind to wander.

She was in the middle of compiling her to do list for Monday, she almost didn't hear Paul saying her name.

"Hermione! that's the third time I've said it" he said with a grin, showing off his bright white teeth.

"Sorry. My mind kind of zoned out on me. It happens sometimes." She apologized.

He grinned good naturedly "Now, Ms Granger. Am I that boring?"

"No, what no sorry you're not" She spluttered, embarassed.

"Well, are you hungry?" He asked. "I think the food should be there by now"

"Food?" She asked. "but we didnt order yet"

"Don't worry. I ordered when I first arrived"

Now, the independent Hermione didn't like that. This guy didn't even know her, let alone what she liked and wouldn't eat, but she resigned herself and told herself to be tolerant- it was nice to be taken care of sometimes.

They walked back to the table, Paul's arm around her shoulders. They sat down to the steaming plates of chicken parmesan. Hermione was a vegetarian! She didn't eat animals, especially knowing Remus and Sirius. It was a weird psychological thing, but she assosciated animals with her friends. She picked at the vegetables on her plate, and tried to make it look like she was eating. She'd have to make herself a sandwhich when she got home.

"So" Paul asked "You're friends with Harry Potter, aren't you? You, Harry and Ron were... what did they call you guys? The Golden Trio!"

"Yeah, Harry Ron and I are really close. Harry made Puddlemere, but I guess you knew that. Rita Skeeter is always "interviewing" him"

Paul continued asking her about Harry and the Final Battle, which held memories she didn't want to revisit.

The fool even had the nerve to ask her if she could introduce him to Harry- who was he on a date with here, hmm? They were finished around 10, and Paul walked her to the apparating corner, and bid her goodnight.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That JERK! Chauvinistic pig! Ordering for me, asking about Harry and the Final Battle"- he didn't ask her anything about herself and by the end of the night she knew everything about him. She'd held in her rage all night, but she was at the breaking point.

Everyone knew Hermione as the mellow, calm, even-tempered one, but only a few knew once you angered her- watch out because who knew what would break loose?

"hey there kitten" Greeted Sirius from the kitchen, lounging on the back two legs of his chair. " I don't think New Zealand heard you yet- might wanna yell a little louder."

"Sorry, Sirius. It's just that the guy I went out with is a total gold digger- he only went out with me to get to know Harry!!!"

"Hmmm" Sirius agreed. "Wanna share my firewhiskey?", offering to solve her problem

"No, i'll just head on up to bed. Where's Remus?"

"Barricaded in the attic- its' the full moon."

"Oh my gosh! I've been so stressed with work lately I completley forgot!! That's why he's been acting so odd! I'll talk to you in the morning, ok? I'm goanna head to bed"

"Mmmmm" Sirius hummed, a little loopy from the alcohol, before he promptly fell asleep on the kitchen table.

Hermione sighed, and levitated him up to his room, casting a charm to change his clothes to pajamas and tucking him into his bed.

She could hear moans and the occasional "Harry!" or "Ginny!" from Harry and Ginny's room. Those two always managed to break their silencing charms. Perhaps she'd replace it with one of her Industrial Strength ones when she awoke.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Almost a month passed. Paul kept sending her letters, but she took joy in lighting them on fire. She'd read the last one- it began pathetically and ended on a very aggressive note. She sent the ashes of that one back to him with a lovely Extra-Loud Howler. He was facing the wrath of Hermione Granger, bookworm extradonaire.

She woke up Monday morning, and headed to the kitchen to make her morning coffee, egg and toast combo. She saw Remus there, chewing his bacon and reading the newspaper.

"Morning" She grunted (not a morning person)

Remus looked up, smiled, then returned to perusing the newspaper. She ate quickly, then dressed and headed to work, trying to avoid the delicious visual in her head of Remus shirtless from this morning, with is pajama pants slung low on his slim hips. She'd always thought him attractive, and those feelings had increased through living with him and Sirius. She loved the academic debates they had in the library over latest theories, potions and the like.

But he couldn't return the feelings, would he? He still saw her as the bushy haired thirteen year old, too young and immature for him. So she tried to date, to find someone else she'd like to be with , but no one could live up to her expectations that Remus epitomized.

She didn't notice the honey eyes that had followed her every minute movement this morning, nor the gleam in his eye when she had wandered in in her tight cami and little shorts.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nearing the dreaded night that her dear friend Remus hated. He had been acting especially off lately, leaving the room every time she entered. She wondered if she'd done anything to upset him, and decided to confront him about it tomorrow when she got home from work.


	3. Chapter 3

*It was nearing the dreaded night that her dear friend Remus hated. He had been acting especially off lately, leaving the room every time she entered. She wondered if she'd done anything to upset him, and decided to confront him about it tomorrow when she got home from work.*

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She flooed into the fireplace at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. She dusted off her long purple robes, and headed to the kitchen to put down her bag and start dinner. "Remus!" She called out "Ginny? Harry? Siruis? You guys there?"

She heard nothing, so she dropped her stuff on the kitchen table, shrugging off her robes in the process and laying them there. She had on normal work attire- a nice skirt and blouse, with a matching suit jacket. Her heels clicked on the scruffed up wooden floor as she walked into the kitchen.

Remus's eyes glinted at her from the shadows as he walked into view, grabbed her and pushed her against the counter, with a gleam in his eyes

"Rr-Remus?" she asked in a shaky voice. "What're you do-"

She was silenced by his mouth on hers. She moaned into his mouth, and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, their tongues dueling.

He tasted like cinnamon, and this whole thing was really turning her on. She was sure her panties were soaked. She couldn't tell if it was the dominance, the passionate glint in his eye, the fact that it was Remus- her dead sexy professor or all of the above.

His hand roamed to her chest, and began undoing buttons, and she returned the favor, desperate to have skin on skin contact with him. Her skin burned in his wake and every nerve was alight with the delicious flame.

He ducked his head down to her chest, and she tipped her head up and enjoyed the ride. He quickly unfastened her lacey bra and took a nipple into his mouth, swirling with his tongue. She arched her back, her body begging him for more contact. his hand came up and grabbed the other one, pinching and rolling the nipple. She gasped and made other unintellible noises.

She had no clue what he was doing to her body, or why she didn't stop him but it felt sooo good. Her mind switched off. She slid her skirt off, and realized what that achey feeling she was feeling down there. She looked down at his body, and saw his pants tenting with his need.

She slid her skirt down as best she could amidst his -attentions- to her chest wreaking havoc on her nervous system and thoughts. She felt lighter than air. She felt the air hit her damp panties and shivered in anticipation.

She slid his shirt off, caressing his toned, scarred abdomen and back, admiring the huge muscles in his arms, and tugged at his waistband to get him to take them off- she couldn't think straight.

He looked up into her eyes, and she only partly recognized what she saw there. She saw unrestrained lust, and his eyes asking her for her permission to devour her body. She nodded her consent, and he unexpectedly picked her up and carried her over to the table, depositing her on the edge and kneeling down on the floor.

She didn't know what to expect- she'd never done THIS before. Sure, she'd had sex, but THIS, these feelings and the way her skin was on fire and her innermost parts ached for him, was all new to her.

He sat up, and gently pushed her legs apart, inclining his head in. "Oh boy" She thought "he's goanna do that thing I read about in that one bo-"

her thoughts were cut off when he licked her from bottom to top. Her back arched, her breasts protruded further into the night air. That felt so good, so warm.

He swirled his tongue up and down some more, deliberatley avoiding her where she wanted him most.

He suddenly drew back. She ground her hips into the air wantonly, desperate for more friction. He looked up at her, and a very sexy, naughty smirk appeared on his visage.

He resumed his affections, this time driving his tongue right into her

She saw stars.

He continued this way, his nose brushing her clit. She could feel something in her belly akin to a spring uncoiling and butterflies flying around frantically, and knew she was going to come, and very soon.

'Remusssss' she hissed. She ground into his face, wanting that last little bit to send her over that edge. His hand came up, and pinched her nipple.

She fell. She felt like she was flying up towards the ceiling, and falling into a canyon at the same time. Colors blurred and she forgot her name.

Remus lapped at her juices until she was finished. She couldn't move for the moment, but he stood up.

Oh, he looked beautiful. The amber eyes, the honey colored hair, the extremely tight body, and his glory protruding a full 10 inches out at her. He leaned down, and picked her up into his arms. He carried her upstairs, and into his room."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: ^my first sex scene^ whaddya think?

hint: they're in the bedroom next. :D


	4. Chapter 4

Remus carried up the flight of stairs to his bedroom, locking and warding the door as soon as he got in.

Hermione's heart was beating a tattoo in her chest. She didn't know really what to expect next. He carried over to the bed and set her down gently. He softly laid her back, and covered her body with his. He leaned down and kissed her softly, stark juxtaposition to his actions earlier. He leaned down so he was resting his weight on his arms, his legs softly tangling with hers. he slowly deepened the kiss, extensively exploring and memorizing her mouth. They did this slowly, painstakingly, like they had all the time in the world.

He brought up a hand, and slowly stroked down her stomach, caressing her curves. He ran his hand around her hips, and down her leg as far as he could reach. She could still feel his hardness poking her, and spread her legs a little wider to allow him to continue. He felt her movement and looked up at her with his burning eyes, lust dancing like a fire, along with somethign else, she couldn't tell what.

He entered her slowly, allowing them both to experience totally every inch of him sliding into her hot, tight core. He moved slowly, and grinned cheekily at her when she tried to get him to speed up when she thought she couldn't take it anymore.

He painstakingly continued sliding it in all the way, then all the way out, and repeating the pattern in a slow, steay tempo. She released herself to the feelings he was sparking inside her. She could feel the buildup to an huge orgasm growing, and already could tell that this one would be better than the last, because of the slow build up.

She rocked with him, bringing her hips up to meet his thrusts. She could feel herself start to come undone, and knew he could too. Neither one of them would last long, not with all they had already done and the way this time felt, with the slow and sensual thrusts. She came powerfully, the lights in her eyes flickering, sending her reeling into a black abyss of pure pleasure. Her whole body shook with the pure intensity of this orgasm, trying to experience all of this pleasure she could get. Her mind compeletly left her, and for minutes? hours? Days? all she could feel was pleasure, sheer ecstacy.

She could feel him coming inside her, sending hot bursts of his cum inside her, adding to her sensory overload. WHen he was spent and her core stopped fluttering and pulsating with her orgasm, he collapsed next to her, and drew her into his strong arms. They both fell into a deep, deep sleep after all that excitement.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*The Morning After*

Hermione awoke from the most restful slumber she'd had in ages. She realized there were strong arms wrapped around her and all the memories came rushing back from last night. She also felt something prodding in her lower black, and blushed. She tried to slip out of his arms without him waking up, but it turns out he was already awake. Crap! She blushed even harder when all of her memories had registered with her mind. He recoiled from around her- looks like he'd realized he'd ended up in bed with ugly Hermione Granger. Now she'd lost a very dear friend, and it was all her fault.

She grabbed the sheet and wrapped it around her, and left the room without looking back. She was so embarassed, she'd probably hide in the library for a month. She felt kind of used, but knew Remus in his right mind would never use her like that. But he wasn't in his right mind- the full moon was a few days away, and his libido was severly amped up around that time, with no outlet. So she was just an outlet! She felt incredibly angry, sad, broken and depressed. She ran to her room, grabbed some clothes and headed to the shower.

She rinsed off her body, trying to scrub the feelings she felt off her body with scalding water and copious amounts of soap. But no matter how much she used, she still felt dirty, cheap and sad.

She barricaded herself in her room, and tried to get on with her work as normal as possible. She went to work that whole week, trying not to think of those hands, that .... she really needed to stop! It was just pathetic, thinking about a man like that would ever want her in his right mind. She had even worse self esteem issues than she had before.

When she got home, she immediatley went up to the library, only to see the man who had been plaguing her mind since a week ago. She blushed and turned to leave as soon as she had entered when his voice stopped her.

"Hermione, stop. I'm so sorry I took advantage of you like that. I'm so embarassed the wolf got ahold of me and did _that_ to you. Someone like you deserves so much more than a scruffy old disgusting half breed like myself"

"Oh Remus, you are not old, not disgusting and a wizard, not a half-breed. You are a little scruffy, but I think that's just because you haven't shaved in a couple days" She replied with a small smile. "I understand your libido increases with the moon's coming, and you needed an outlet. I understand, it's ok. Don't beat yourself up over it"

He protested her words "No, well yeah but NO! It does increase with the full moon, but you are so much more important to me than just a sexual outlet. I would never do that to you, especially since I lo-" he stopped with a squeak and turned his blushing face away, and made to get up and leave.

She stopped him. "You what, Remus? What were you saying?" She asked, genuinely inquisitive.

"I've loved you ever since you first moved in here with Sirius and I. You showed so much bravery and have gone through so much in your life that it was impossible not to be amazed by you. You've become more beautiful with each day, and I love how smart you are and how you aren't afraid of it- you value it so much and I love you even more for it. I love you so much it killed me to see you go out with that loser poser Auror and to devalue yourself as much you do. When the wolf was raging in my mind that night, it recognized that and combined with the amped up libido, well... you know what happened" He said with a small wry grin.

She closed the gap between them and caressed his face in her hand. "Oh Remus, I love you too. I didnt realize it until that night, and it killed me to think I would have to go back to the way it was before that. I just didn't think you'd ever return those feelings for ugly, frumpy Hermion-"

He cut her off with a peck on her lips. When he broke the kiss and looked back at her with dancing eyes, she glared at him jokingly for interrupting her. He said "What did I say about devalueing yourself? You're absolutley gorgeous! I guess you haven't looked in a mirror for 5 years or so. "  
She snorted at his words and he looked back at her. "Well, I guess I'll have to prove it to you, then"

****************************************************************************************************************************

A/N: PLEASE review! Which oneshot do you want me to write next? respond in your review and check out my polls on my profile page to see options of pairings I'm leaning towards


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Remus came home with a bag. He tucked it in his warded wardrobe, driving her curiousity crazy. She had had too much to think about lately, with her failed dates, her and Remus's _actions_, Remus admitting he loved her etc etc etc, that her brain was shorting out. She curled up for a nap on the couch around 1 on saturday and woke up around 8.

"Dang it!" She thought. " I wanted to get some of that work done. Oh well" and with that, hastened to make a quick dinner with some lettuce, tomatoes and leftover shredded chicken. She tended to eat anything handy when she was working and was trying to eat healthier. She grabbed her latest Muggle novel "Jane Eyre" and munched contentedly on the crisp lettuce as she read through the pages of her well-worn novel. She heard Remus come in, say hello and head upstairs to the library. She finished eating, put her dishes in the self-washing sink and went up there to join him. She found him lounging on his favorite chair, book in hand, mysterious bag beside his chair. He looked up and put a bookmark in his page.

He walked over to her. "Hermione, I promised I'd show you how beautiful you really are. And I'm going to do just that. I'm going to try to get you to see how truly beautiful you are, how I see you and how everybody sees you, except yourself."  
She snorted unceremoniously, not believing him. He smiled a little and said "I mean it. Now, follow me"

He lead her over in front of the fire and said "You're going to have to trust me. I can't have you see until I'm finished, so I'm going to tie a blindfold on you. Is that okay?"

She nodded, trusting him completley. He made one appear from his wand, red silk. Hmmm, that was interesting. He gently tied it around her eyes.

She felt her clothes slipping off, and tried to move to aid his task. She was getting a little uncomfortable with the situation but she figured she'd tough it out. I mean, it was _Remus_ after all- he'd never do anything to hurt her.

She felt smooth satin wrapping itself around her body, caressing and seductively sliding across her skin as she felt it magically tie up down her back, and she heard some other things, not really knowing what to make of them.

She felt him nudging her to move, and complied, walking tentaviley with her eyes still covered. She felt him step behind her and loosen the blindfold, pulling it off.

She looked at a stunning woman, wrapped in a red satin corset that accentuated her ample bust and narrow waist, before stopping and revealing the matching skimpy panties. A garter belt connected stockings at her thighs and she stood in shoes that made her legs look a mile long. Her hair was in sexy curls, with tendrils and kinky waves making her look like a sex goddess.

Hermione turned to look at Remus, to ask who this lady was, when she saw the lady move her head at exactly the same time. She blinked in disbelief and slowly raised her arm. The lady did the same. Hermione reached her hand out and the lady did also, but Hermione touched glass. She realized it was a mirror, not another person.

There was no way she was that amazing woman. It must be a magic mirror or something, charmed to make you look better, like a reverse funhouse mirror. She looked at Remus, and he saw the doubt in his eyes. He shook his head and smiled a gentle smile. "Nope. That's a normal Muggle mirror. You are this amazing woman you see before you."

Hermione ran her hands down the smooth satin caressing her abdomen. She could see the heat in Remus's eyes, coupled with adoration and a longing for her to see just how beautiful she was.

She turned around and kissed him, deep and sweet, full of thanks for this gift. He deepened it, caressing her tongue with his, wrapping his arms around her waist, folding her closer into him.....

to be continued! i know it's a little short, but I feel like I haven't updated in a while so here ya go! :D


End file.
